


Roses

by TheRaggedTiger



Category: 80's music video, Don Quixote - Fandom, Horses - Fandom, Nik Kershaw
Genre: le mancha, love nik kershaw ok, music video for don quixote, set in 1985, spanish horses, which is in Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaggedTiger/pseuds/TheRaggedTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic I'm writing about a behind the scenes for Nik Kershaw's music video 'Don Quixote'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is a complete work of fiction, none of this actually happend to Nik.
> 
> also this is non beta'd so sorry for any mistakes and if you find any please let me know! xox
> 
> (just fyi Nik doesn't come in until the second chapter)
> 
> horse name translations:  
> Alano- Handsome  
> Salbatora- Savior  
> Oliverio- Affectionate

"steady boy." said a young woman to the frightened horse as a brightly coloured bird flew up from the undergrowth at the side of the sandy arena. The woman was standing in the middle of the circular pen. A few metres away from her the stallion reared up, front legs flailing , spraying sand up into the air. A couple of seconds later the horses hooves landed with a soft thud back onto the sandy floor. The woman walked slowly up to the horse, eyes to the floor, so as not to scare him further. She carefully raised her hand to stroke the horse sothingly on the shoulder. "Hush now Alano." She softly whispered.

The sunlight danced on the beautiful spanish horses back, making dapples on his rose grey coat. The woman's long brown hair floated lazily in the warm summers breeze. Her deep green eyes were soft and understanding. She had elegent high cheekbones and a petite nose, she really was quite beautiful. The stallion lowered head and sighed loudly. The woman laughed. "The mood swings you have." She said lovingly.

"Oi senyoureta Freya." Called a voice with a heavy spanish accent. The woman turned around to see where the voice came from, it was Juan, the owner of the ranch she worked on. It was a family run business and had been in his family for over 6 generations. His black hair was greying with age. He was well built and strong with broad shoulders. His weather beaten face showed a life of being outdoors. He must have been about 55, although he never told anyone his age. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. "Sure just let me put Alano back in his stall." She replied.Freya clipped the red and gold leadrope onto the stallions headcolor of matching colour.

She found Juan leaning on the mares feild fence. "You mare is looking good." He complemented nodding at a beautiful Anglo-Arab with a dark liver chestnut coat like rich dark chocolate, a dished face, kind eye and strong, sturdy legs with a good amount of bone. "She sure is, we've been working hard the past few months." Freya said with a proud smile on her face. "Anyway you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked quizicly. "Ah yes, well I've been talking to a few people over the past few days and I've made an arangement for a musican to use a couple of our film horses for a music video. I was thinking mabie Oliverio and Salbatora? Anyway you need to be on set with them." "oh cool! who is this musican?" Freya asked clearly excited. "It's a guy called Nik Kershaw." "Great, i like his records, he is a great songwriter. So when is this?" "From the 17th to the 20thand he'll be here a few days before as the whole crew will be staying here." Freya's face fell. "But i have that big 2 day event that starts on the 20th! It's my chance to get on the eventing team ." she complained. "I've made the arrangements, it's final." "But!" Freya tried. "Thats final." He said firmly. He left her standing in a rage.

*****

Freya was fuming as she stormed into the tack room in the mare's barn, two walls were lined with verious kinds of saddles and bridles, the third with draws lined with all kinds of boots, rugs, lungeing equipment, spare headcolors and leadrope as well as other random peices of eqipment. The last wall cover in various photo and rosettes. How could he do this to her, she thought as she almost threw a saddle onto one of the cleaning racks. She grabbed a tin of leather oil and a rag and started vigerously cleaning it. This was completely not fair, she'd been training with Star for four months for this qualifying two day event, going to shows every weekend and training hard inbetween. Juan had known this, so why in hell had he arranged the filming for those days. She felt so confident that she would get on the two star eventing team that year!

"You know if you oil that saddle anymore there'll end up being no saddle left to clean." Freya's best friend Teresa said sarcasticly, leaning on the door frame. Her dark brown eyes looking worriedly at her friend, she knew her well enough to know something was on her mind.


End file.
